1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving audio quality, and more particularly, to a method and mobile device that customize audio signal processing based on hearing characteristics of a particular user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a mobile device stores data corresponding to an audio signal in the mobile device, or receives an audio signal via a radio communication transceiver, decodes the audio signal, processes the decoded audio signal such as cancelling noise from the decoded audio signal, and outputs the noise-canceled audio data through a speaker or an external device interface (e.g., earphone jack or Bluetooth connection).
However, a conventional mobile device outputs the audio data at a fixed quality, which is configured by a manufacturer of the mobile device.
More specifically, in order to improve quality, the conventional mobile device uses a noise reduction technique, a sound pressure control technique, etc. However, a user's hearing characteristics are not reflected in the audio signal processing such as noise reduction and sound pressure control techniques because the quality is fixed to a predetermined level.
Accordingly, an audio signal that is adjusted to the fixed quality may not be suitable for all users. That is, because users have different hearing characteristics, audio provided by a mobile device will be experienced differently by each of the users.
Further, the number of hearing-impaired persons is increasing every year. One of probable causes of this increase is the frequent use of audio devices such as an MP3 player or a headset at excessively loud levels.